Dragon's Dogma
Dragon's Dogma (ドラゴンズ ドグマ Doragonzu Doguma) ist ein Open World Action-Rollenspiel welches von Capcom entwickelt und publiziert wurde. Übersicht Dragon's Dogma entstand unter der Führung von Hideaki Itsuno und dem Team, welches sich bereits für Spiele wie Resident Evil 4 und Devil May Cry 4 verantwortlich zeigte. Während des Capcom's Captivate event wurde das Spiel angekündigt. Laut Capcom war Dragon's Dogma das größte und engagierteste Projekt in der Geschichte des Unternehmens. Als Engine diente die MT Framework Engine, welche auch für Devil may Cry 4 und Resident Evil 6 verwendet wurde. Für die musikalische Untermalung war Tadayoshi Makino verantwortlich. Am 22. Mai wurde Dragon's Dogma in den vereinigten Staaten veröffentlicht, drei Tage später war es in Japan und in Europa erhältlich. Am 23. April 2013 veröffentlichte Capcom eine Neuauflage des Action-Rollenspiels unter dem Namen Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. Diese Version beinhaltet neben dem Hauptspiel auch sämtliche DLC's und das Addon Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen, welches das Spiel um eine neue Insel, mit samt neuer Aufträge, Feinde, Ausrüstung und vielem mehr erweitert. Gameplay thumb|right|335 px Dragon's Dogma wird in der Third-Person-Perspektive gespielt, das heißt, die Kamera ist stets um die eigene Spielfigur ausgerichtet. Anders als bei vielen Rollenspielen ist das gesamte Land von Anfang an für den Spieler zugänglich. Level-System Um den Fortschritt des Charakter nachzuverfolgen gibt es ein Level-System und die fiktive Halbinsel Gransys bietet hunderte Aufträge, denen der Spieler nachgehen kann, um seinen Charakter zu verbessern. Durch das Töten von Feinden und das Erledigen von Aufträgen erhält der Spieler sogenannte Erfahrungspunkte, ab einer bestimmten Anzahl steigt er im Level auf, was eine Steigerung der Attribute Gesundheit, Stärke, Magie und Ausdauer zur Folge hat. Eine der effektivsten Arten, um im Level aufzusteigen, ist nach dem Lösen von Aufträgen der Kampf . Überall in Gransys gibt es Feinde, jedoch beherbergen einige Gebiete starke Gegner, zu deren Beseitigung bessere Ausrüstung erforderlich wird. Das besondere Kampfsystem in Dragon's Dogma erlaubt es dem Charakter des Spielers, sich an Feinden einer bestimmten Größe festzuhalten und am Körper entlang zu klettern, um eine Schwachstelle zu finden und diese dann anzugreifen. Für das Bekämpfen von Feinden stehen dem Spieler verschiedene Waffen- und Fähigkeitstypen zur Verfügung. Der Spieler kann außerdem zwischen neun Laufbahnen wählen und so seine Fertigkeiten definieren. Jede Laufbahn hat ihre eigenen Vor- und Nachteile. Die drei Grundklassen können direkt nach dem Tutorial ausgewählt werden. Die drei Grundklassen sind: *Kämpfer *Magier *Streicher Zu jeder der drei Grundklassen gibt es noch eine fortgeschrittene Klasse: *Krieger *Erzmagier *Waldläufer Außerdem gibt es noch drei Mischklassen, die nicht von Vasallen ausgewählt werden können: *Assassine *Mystischer Ritter *Magischer Bogenschütze Vasallen-System thumb|300px|Ein Vasall wird rekrutiert. Das markanteste Feature von Dragon's Dogma ist das sogenannte "Vasallen-System". Dieses System erlaubt es jedem Spieler neben seinem Hauptcharakter einen zusätzlichen computergesteuerten Charakter zu erstellen. Man kann sowohl Aussehen und Gesinnung als auch Klasse auswählen, wobei Vasallen keine Mischklassen nutzen können. Neben dem eigenen Vasallen kann der Spieler noch zwei zusätzliche Begleiter von anderen Spielern aus aller Welt anheuern und seinen Hauptvasallen anderen Spielern anbieten. Beim Ausleihen eines Vasallen wird jedoch nur eine Art Kopie ausgeliehen, sodass der Besitzer seinen eigenen Vasallen immer an seiner Seite hat. Während ein Begleiter bei einem anderen Erweckten ist kann er nicht im Level aufsteigen, jedoch merkt sich der Vasall alles was er über Gegner und Aufträge während seines Aufenthaltes in Erfahrung gebracht hat. So lernt er neue Strategien, wenn er einen bestimmten Gegner oft genug bezwungen hat. Genauso bietet der Vasall hilfreiche Ratschläge für Aufträge die er schon einmal erlebt hat. Wenn ein Spieler einen Vasallen entlässt kann er ihn bewerten und dem Ersteller Kritik und Lob zu Aussehen, Kampfverhalten und Nützlichkeit übermitteln. Des Weiteren kann er dem Erschaffer einen Gegenstand als Geschenk überreichen. Wurde der Vasall entlassen, erhält der Ersteller des Vasallen bei der nächsten Rast eine gewisse Menge an sogenannten Riftkristallen. Mit diesen Kristallen kann der Spieler u.a. Vasallen rekrutieren, die einen höheren Level haben. Je höher das Level des Vasallen im Vergleich zum eigenen Level ist, desto mehr Riftkristalle müssen ausgegeben werden. Spielwelt thumb|left|300px|Die Karte von [[Gransys.]] Dragon's Dogma spielt auf Gransys einer Provinz in der östlichen Region der Liogran Halbinsel. Die Landschaft zeichnet sich durch üppige Weiden, dichte Wälder und kargen Tälern aus. In Gransys gibt es zwei Städte: Das Fischerdorf Kassardis und die Hauptstadt Gran Soren. Gransys wird von einem Herzog regiert. Der aktuelle Herzog ist Edmun Drachenbann welcher von seinem Schloss in Gran Soren aus regiert. Im Norden ist Gransys von hohen Bergen und im Süden von weitem Meer umschlossen. Im Süd-Osten gibt es den sogenannten Hexenwald einem dichten und nebeligen Wald in dem, einer Legende zufolge eine Hexe lebt. Der Spieler kann direkt nach dem Tutorial das gesamte Land frei erkunden. Jedoch gibt es viele Gebiete in denen Feinde hausen welche von Charakteren mit niedrigem Level kaum bezwungen werden können. Somit ist das freie Erkunden der Spielwelt eingeschränkt ohne wirklich eingeschränkt zu sein. Der Spieler muss selbst herausfinden für welche Landstriche er gut genug ist. Über das ganze Land verteilt befinden sich Ruinen von Mauern und Siedlungen. Viele von diesen Ruinen werden von Banditen und Kreaturen bewohnt. Anders als bei anderen Open-World Spielen gibt es in Dragon's Dogma nur ein sporadisches Schnellreisesystem. Während man in anderen Spielen zum beispiel sofort an jeden bereits entdeckten Ort reisen kann gibt es in Dragon's Dogma nur zwei Orte zu denen man Schnellreisen kann. Um weitere Ziele zu setzen braucht man seltene Zielkristalle. Pro Spieldurchgang gibt es nur Fünf Zielkristalle. Um zu einem Zielkristall zu reisen benötigt man neben den Kristallen auch noch Reisesteine. Diese sind zwar nicht so selten wie die Zielkristalle und mann kann sie Käuflich erwerben aber dafür sind sie Teuer. Ein Reisetein, welcher nach dem Gebrauch zerstört wird kostet 2000G (Ohne dem Addon Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen kostet ein Reisestein sogar 20.000G. Somit werden Anfänger dazu angeregt die Welt mit all ihren Facetten zu Erkunden und sie so kennen zu lernen. Ein weiteres Merkmal, welches das Reisen aufregender gestaltet ist der Tag- Nachtwechsel. Während es am Tag noch hell ist und man seine Feinde recht schnell bemerkt ist es in der Nacht dunkel und bedrückend. Zwar wird durch das benutzen einer Laterne welche mit der Zeit immer wieder Öl benötigt die Umgebung ein wenig erhellt, jedoch werden in der Nacht die Feinde stärker und gegebenenfalls kommen andere Feinde als am Tag. Durch diesen bedrückenden Realismus wird der Spieler oft dazu gedrängt seine Reisen dem Tag- Nachtwechsel anzupassen. Story Ihr seit ein Fischer des Dorfes Kassardis. Dieser Tag scheint wie jeder andere zu sein. Ihr schaut in die Ferne und erblickt eure gute Freundin Quina. Alles scheint friedlich zu sein, bis ein Mann panisch den Strand hoch läuft und euch vor einem Drachen warnt. Als einziger ergreift ihr die initiative und stellt euch dem scheinbar unbezwingbaren Gegner. Nach dem ihr niedergeschlagen wurdet reißt euch der Drache das Herz heraus doch ihr überlebt. Nun seit ihr mit dem Drachen verbunden. Nun seit ihr der Erweckte. Als Erweckter ist es eure Aufgabe den Drachen zu finden und euch euer Herz zurückzuholen. Wichtige Charaktere *Quina (キナ) - Lebt in Kassardis und ist seit Kindertagen eine gute Freundin des Erweckten *Ältester Adaro (アダロ) - Der Anführer von Kassardis. Er ist wie ein Vater für Quina und den Erweckten gewesen. *Herzog Edmun Drachenbann (領王エドマン) - Der Herzog von Gransys. Er war auch ein Erweckter und nahm ein Angebot an um an die macht zu gelangen. Mit dem auftauchen des Drachen verstärkte er seine Truppen. *Aelinore (エリノア) - Die dritte Frau des Herzogs. Eine freundliche und Natur liebende Person. Veröffentlichung Während des Capcom's Captivate event im Jahre 2011 kündigte Capcom's Hideaki Itsuno Dragon's Dogma an und erzählte dass Dragon's Dogma ein Spiel sei, welches er seit seiner Schulzeit machen wollte. In den nächsten Monaten gab es immer wieder kleinere Informationen und Trailer welche dem Spieler einen einblick in die Welt von Dragon's Dogma bieten soll. Am 24. beziehungsweise am 25. April veröffentlichte Capcom die Demoversion zum Action-Rollenspiel. In dieser Demo kann der Spieler zwei Missionen spielen. In der ersten Mission spielt der Spieler das Tutorial-Level mit Savan. Im zweiten Level bekämpft er einen Greif vor den Toren von Gran Soren. Am 22. Mai 2012 wurde Dragon's Dogma in den Vereinigten Staaten veröffentlicht. In Japan wurde Dragon's Dogma mehr als eine halbe Million mal vorbestellt. In der ersten Verkaufswoche wurde das Spiel 331,064 mal in Japan verkauft. Dabei wurde es 302,040 für die PlayStation 3 und 29,024 für die Xbox 360 ''verkauft. Am 30. Juni 2012, einen Monat nach der Veröffentlichung wurde das Spiel 1,05 Millionen mal weltweit verkauft. Im September 2013 wurde das Spiel 1,3 Millionen mal weltweit verkauft. In Japan kam das Spiel in der Presse gut an. Das Magazin ''Famitsu gab dem Spiel eine 34 von 40, basierend auf Testberichten. Im Westen hat das Spiel einen Metacritic-Wert von 76/100 für die Xbox 360 ''Version und eine 79/100 für die ''Playstation 3 Version erhalten. In Japan gab es neben der normalen Version noch eine limitierte Sammler Edition welche folgende Inhalte bot: *Das Spiel Dragon's Dogma *Das Booklet "Dragon's Dogma - The Beginning" (Japanisch) *Eine Limitierte Statue vom Drachen Grigori 175px 150px Synchronsprecher Motion Capture Trivia *Vor der Ankündigung des Spiels veröffentlichte Capcom eine sogenannte Teaser-Website für Dragon's Dogma. Dort war der Schatten eines Drachen zu sehen. Viele Spieler glaubten daraufhin es handele sich dabei um ein neues Spiel der Breath of Fire Serie. Medien Bilder Artworks DD_KeyArt_Fighter.jpg DD_KeyArt_Mage.jpg DD_KeyArt_Ranger.jpg dd-artworks-1.jpg dd-artworks-20.jpg dd-artworks-21.jpg dragons-dogma-artwork-2.jpg dragons-dogma-artwork-3.jpg Screenshots DD_screen_March3_04.jpg DD_SS_4-10_3.jpg Unheilsforst.jpg Dragons Dogma Wegburg.png Bartacragswiki.jpg Dragon's-Dogma-06.jpg Cyc04 8.jpg Dragon's-Dogma-09.jpg Videos Trailer thumb|left|250 px thumb|left|250 px thumb|center|250 px thumb|center|250 px Externe Links *Offizielle Website *Pawn Community Kategorie:Dragon's Dogma